bajo la luz de la luna
by Go men123
Summary: muchas cosas pueden pasar en una bella noche con una radiante luna llena, aqui esta historia con un poco de OCC,sobre Sasuke y Sakura...  -no deberias estar solo aqui. - ¿que haces aqui Sakura?- ... lean...


Hola! Aquí yo pues este es mi fic de Naruto espero y les guste lo decidí hacer de mi ´pareja favorita SasuSaku.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

**Bajo la luz de la luna**

Como era costumbre para Sasuke, después de entrenar con Kakashi el siempre iba a un riachuelo, que estaba por el clan; Sasuke nunca pensó que volvería ahí, mas aun así hay estaba viviendo en su vieja casa, aunque que ahora solo, Naruto como siempre tomaba ventajas de eso, y se ponía a hacer fiestas en su casa, ¿Cuántas había hecho ya? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco, Sasuke no tenía intención de ir y acabar con ellas.

-no deberías estar tu solo aquí, la fiesta es allá adentro y…las chicas te están buscando, Sasuke-kun. –dice una suave, y cálida voz, Sasuke solo voltea y ve a Sakura que acababa de llegar, traía puesto su típico kimono, la chica al notar como la miraba el joven de pelo azabache, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciendo que el peli negro sonriera para sí mismo y volteara a ver el riachuelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –pregunta Sasuke sin rodeos mientras ve el agua correr, el pudo sentir como la chica se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar estremecerse, seguía sin entender, porque ella estaba ahí, y es que si era un estorbo o molestia para él, porque sin saber cómo Sakura era la única chica que lograba distraer a Sasuke, siempre la considero molesta por el simple hecho de logar que él se alejara de su motivo de matar a Itachi, por pensar en una vida normal, con ella, el baka de Naruto y sus demás amigos.

-ya te lo dije, vine por ti, note que no estabas en la fiesta y quise buscarte Sasuke-kun. –aclaro ella mientras veía el mismo punto que el.

-… -el no dice nada.

-sabes hace buena noche, una ligera brisa, la luna llena aluzando la noche, el sonido del rio…. –comenzó diciendo Sakura.

-no voy a regresar a la fiesta. –sentencio el peli negro mirando ahora a la peli rosa.

-pero, Sasuke-kun vamos solo un rato y puedes desaparecer y no te buscare. –dijo ella mientras se paraba y lo miraba.

-ya dije que no. –dijo Sasuke regresando la vista al rio.

-bien me voy entonces. –dijo Sakura regresando hacia la fiesta pero entonces de la nada Sasuke jalo su brazo tirándola hacia atrás mientras él se ponía en su lugar y una cuerda sacada de la nada tiraba del peli negro por los pies dejándolo colgando boca abajo de un árbol.

Una trampa pensó inmediatamente Sakura retrocediendo más pero no contaba con llegar a la orilla del riachuelo y caer de espaldas en él, la chica en seguida Salió a flote pero la corriente era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Sasuke que ya había bajado del árbol, corrió a la orilla del rio y quitándose la playera (dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo de adolescente) se aventó al rio y al llegar a Sakura la tomo por la cintura mientras nadaba a la orilla que no era muy lejana, Sasuke dejo primero salir a Sakura antes de salir el, pero al salir se sorprendió de ver a la peli rosa llorar.

-te lastimaste. –dijo Sasuke como afirmación mas que como pregunta.

-no….es-es s-solo que s-soy una ¡I-Inútil! Que solo te causa problemas. –dijo la peli rosa mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, Sasuke solo maldijo por lo bajo no le gustaba ver así a la peli rosa, pero tampoco el era muy bueno en el consuelo.

-no eres una inútil. –empezó Sasuke y Sakura lo miro con sus ojos rojos por el llanto. –si lo fueras entonces serías como Naruto. –concluyo el peli negro logrando sacar una pequeña risa de la peli rosa y detener el llanto.

-gracias, Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a temblar de frio.

-quítate el kimono. –dijo inmediatamente Sasuke haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y mirando a otro lado asintió, Sasuke solo se dio la vuelta y la una vez que Sakura se quito el Kimono le dijo a Sasuke que ya lo había hecho y para su sorpresa el peli negro le dio su playera para que se la pusiera.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? –le pregunto Sakura con tono inocente, mientras juntaba dos dedos, el peli negro la miro, y solo asintió, entonces Sakura no pudo evitarlo más y se lanzo en sus brazos, envolviendo al joven en un abrazo que según Sakura rechazaría pero no lo hizo Sasuke solo paso sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura, mientras que con una mano la tomaba de la cintura, con la otra tomo su barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos, la peli rosa estaba sonrosada, Sasuke sonrió, el no sabía porque hacia eso, pero no se sentía culpable, ni quería alejarla de él, porque él quería seguir en el abrazo.

-Sasuke-kun…. –murmuro Sakura pero fue callada cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de, el peli negro, era un beso suave, dulce, y tierno, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Sasuke-kun…... –volvió a decir Sakura pero él la volvió a callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios y acercándola en el abrazo a su pecho desnudo, entonces Sakura comprendió que en ese momento las palabras sobraban…

Desde entonces cada que Naruto hace una fiesta…Sasuke y Sakura desaparecen de ella, misteriosamente, pero nadie se da cuenta….

_0_0_0_=_=_0_0_0_0

Bien! Termine el fic espero les allá gustado espero escribir mas pero no tan seguido por la falta de inspiración… bueno nos vemos ya saben los reviews pueden hacer a un escritor muy feliz…

Jeje nos vemos luego. (Mejor dicho nos leemos luego)

PD:

Amo Naruto y Reborn

PD:

Pero amo más el SasuSaku

(Bueno tal vez el SasuSaku y el TsuKyo están empatados pero ahora tengo más favor al SasuSaku)


End file.
